15 de febrero, una historia de no San Valentín
by Earwen Neruda
Summary: Hermione espera a que él llegue sentada en su sillón mientras lee tranquilamente el catorce de febrero, ¿qué puede pasar con un amor que no es amor el día de los enamorados? 'Lo nuestro es solo sexo, Granger'.


**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes aquí descritos me pertenece. Únicamente son míos mi mente, la incombustible llama de la imaginación y, quizá, mi cordura. Lo poco que tengo, os lo ofrezco. ¡Disfrutadlo!_

**Quince de febrero, una historia de no San Valentín**

Sentada en uno de los sillones de su apartamento de Londres, Hermione pasó una página más del libro que reposaba en su regazo y miró instintivamente el reloj colgado en la pared del salón que marcaba las once en punto de la noche cuando el cucú salió por la diminuta puerta, sobresaltándola.

Se levantó y dejó la novela sobre la mesa para dirigirse a la cocina, donde la cena ya estaba fría sobre la mesa y la enorme vela color rojo sangre casi consumida. Con una triste media sonrisa la apagó y se apoyó contra la nevera con la mirada fija en el calendario. Catorce de febrero, San Valentín. Otro año más.

Suspiró mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo castaño, alborotándolo.

Seguramente en ese mismo momento Harry estaría proponiéndole matrimonio a Ginny en el restaurante más caro y sofisticado de la ciudad, incluso Ron había preparado una cena romántica para Luna. ¿Y ella? Ella estaba ahí de pie como una idiota desde hacía más de dos horas, esperando a que él llegara.

Bufó. Ni siquiera sabía por que demonios le estaba esperando, después de todo él siempre se había empeñado en recordarle que entre ellos no había ni habría nunca nada serio.Sus labios se arrugaron en una mueca de desagrado. Seguía siendo igual o más insoportable a como lo recordaba en Howgarts, y sin embargo ella seguía ahí de pie, a medio camino entre su habitación y la cocina con la mirada fija en la puerta.

¿Y si le había pasado algo?

Ser auror no era una de las profesiones más seguras del mundo, y mucho menos si una de sus misiones consistía en trabajar como espía doble infiltrado en el último reducto de resistencia mortífaga después de la caída de Voldemort.

Se estremeció solo de pensarlo.

Que tontería, él no se dejaría atrapar así como así¿verdad? Era uno de los mejores magos de su generación, dominaba todo tipo de encantamientos y hechizos no verbales. Además era duro de roer. Soberbio y déspota. Joder, seguro que se había ganado más de un enemigo dispuesto a matarle de la manera más cruel y dolorosa posible.

Había empezado a caminar intranquila por el pasillo dándole vueltas a esa idea cuando la manecilla de la puerta giró y el ruido inconfundible de las llaves en la cerradura inundó la estancia. Cuando el rubio hizo acto de presencia en el salón ella ya tenía su mueca de total indiferencia preparada y volvía a sostener la novela entre sus manos, fingiendo leer con atención.

- ¿Me has echado de menos? – Saludó él con una de sus sonrisas retorcidas, arrastrando las palabras como de costumbre. Hermione levantó la vista de las páginas del libro y la fijó en cada pequeña porción de piel porcelánica que dejaba ver la camisa negra, asegurándose de que no hubiera ni un solo rasguño. Se sintió aliviada después de comprobar que así era.

- Oh, eres tú, Malfoy.

Draco enarcó una ceja y ella se sintió extrañamente regocijada al saber que por primera vez desde hacía dos años era ella la que tenía el control de la situación.

- ¿Siempre lees libros al revés? Vaya, no entiendo como no fuiste a parar a Ravenclaw. – A pesar de la oleada de calor que se había apoderado de sus mejillas, Hermione no pudo dejar de sentir la burla impresa en las palabras de él. Mierda.

Cerró la novela policíaca (que efectivamente estaba boca abajo) con un golpe seco y le dirigió una de sus miradas más demoledoras mientras se encaminaba hacia la cocina a por un vaso de agua, sintiendo el tacto cálido de la moqueta bajo sus pies descalzos. Acababa de llenar el vaso y llevárselo a los labios cuando el ex Slytherin apareció en el marco de la puerta con los ojos grises brillando con diversión.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó, señalando el pollo rustido que reposaba sobre la mesa.

- _Eso_ era la cena. – Contestó, irritada. No se le olvidaba que se suponía que él iba a llegar a tiempo para cenar con ella.

- Pretendía ser la cena, más bien. – Alzó ambas manos al aire cuando ella le taladró con la mirada apretando el vaso en su mano derecha, pero no se detuvo. - ¿Con que pretendías envenenarme esta noche, pavo, tal vez?

Hermione dejó el recipiente de cristal en el lavavajillas muggle con toda la lentitud que le fue posible, rogando por que Malfoy se cansara y se fuera de una maldita vez, lo cual no era demasiado probable. Pero era una posibilidad después de todo.

- Pollo. - respondió, apretando los dientes. Cuando vio que volvía a abrir la boca para hablar le cortó rápidamente con el dedo índice en alto. – Y si sabes lo que te conviene no harás ningún comentario al respecto.

Se hizo el silencio.

La castaña procuraba mantenerse ocupada recogiendo la mesa, evitando cualquier tipo de contacto con el rubio, ya fuera físico o visual, mientras éste parecía bastante ocupado recorriéndola con la mirada.

Evidentemente llevaba esperándole desde hacía bastantes horas, a juzgar por la camisa tres veces más grande que ella (que si no recordaba mal era _suya_), las zapatillas con dibujos de elefantes y ratones felices (que _no_ eran suyas) y el pelo rizado encrespado, seguramente porque se había quedado dormida en el sillón, leyendo, como de costumbre.

Era normal que estuviera enfadada, siempre lo estaba cuando llegaba más tarde de lo normal después de una misión o porque había tenido que asistir a una de esas aburridas cenas de negocios de alta sociedad para guardar las apariencias. Pero ese día había algo más, seguro.

La chica de los ojos color café guardaba los platos en el armario automáticamente con expresión ausente, y eso lo asustaba en cierta manera. Un día cualquiera ella estaría gritándole y lanzándole esos mismos platos que ahora tenía entre las manos como una histérica, preguntándole que cojones había estado haciendo para llegar a las once y media de la noche.

Si, definitivamente tenía que pasarle algo.

- ¿Esperabas a Krum esta noche? – Preguntó con un deje de rencor bastante bien disimulado en la voz cuando reparó en la vela consumida sobre el mantel de seda negro de la mesa. Hermione le miró directamente a los ojos con un cúmulo de sensaciones equiparables únicamente a las suyas propias y él se limitó a sentarse en una de las sillas y cruzar las piernas sin dejarse intimidar. – Suéltalo, Granger.

- ¿Qué? – Hermione dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se cruzó de brazos a una distancia prudencial.

- Disimular es algo demasiado Slytherin, sabelotodo, se te da de pena. –

- ¿Puedes dejar de llamarme sabelotodo de una maldita vez? Hogwarts terminó hace dos años. – Draco sonrió de medio lado. – Además, lo odio.

- Lo sé. – Estaba mal decirlo, pero la verdad era que disfrutaba sobremanera cuando el ceño de la chica se fruncía de aquella manera. – ¿Y bien? – volvió a preguntar.

Hermione rodó los ojos y empezó a subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación intentando escapar de la presencia de Draco Malfoy, pero no contaba (bueno, la verdad era que si) con que él la seguiría de cerca, respirando prácticamente en su nuca.

Paró en seco y se dio la vuelta, de manera que sus narices casi podían rozarse gracias a que ella estaba un peldaño por encima de él.

- No me pasa nada, y aunque así fuera no es de tu incumbencia. _Lo nuestro es solo sexo_¿recuerdas? – Draco entrecerró tanto los ojos que apenas podían distinguirse dos ranuras grisáceas bajo las finas cejas color platino. Vaya con Granger, sabía como jugar sus cartas.

Por supuesto que se acordaba, fue él quién impuso esa norma en séptimo curso cuando todo aquello había empezado.

Dispuesto a no dejarse avasallar tan fácilmente, entró en la habitación individual tras ella y cerró la puerta suavemente sin hacer apenas ruido, aunque era más que evidente que ella sabía que estaba ahí a pesar de que estaba de espaldas, intentando ignorarlo.

- Granger.

Hermione no se giró. Estaba bastante ocupada pensando donde le estaba llevando exactamente esa relación o lo que quiera que fuera. Es más, estaba ocupada cavilando sobre como deshacerse del regalo del patán que ahora mismo caminaba hacia ella haciendo sonar sus zapatos de piel contra el parqué del suelo sin que se notara demasiado que se había molestado en comprarlo con no uno, sino dos meses de antelación.

Sintió la mano de Draco delineando la curva de su cuello y cerró los ojos, rendida ante las sensaciones que todavía era capaz de despertar con tal solo rozarle.

Años de encuentros clandestinos en la torre de astronomía, besos furtivos y noches en la sala de los menesteres pasaron por su cabeza uno a uno, como escenas de una película imposible que se hacía más y más difícil de entender con el paso del tiempo.

Si no había sentimientos, si no había amor¿qué estaban haciendo? Y lo más importante, si _no_ había amor¿por qué era tan parecido eso que le latía descompasado en el pecho?

- Suéltame. – dijo en un susurro intentando apartar la mano del rubio con las suyas temblorosas. Tragó saliva y se armó de valor. – Qué me sueltes, Malfoy. – subió el volumen de su voz y las manos de él se apartaron definitivamente de ella.

De espaldas como estaba no puedo ver la mueca de profundo desconcierto que se había formado en la cara del ex Slytherin. Sintiéndose tremendamente estúpido, se pasó una mano por el pelo rubio y habló a media voz.

- ¿He hecho… he hecho algo que no debía? – preguntó con insolencia y un toque minúsculo, casi inexistente de dulzura mal camuflada. Solo como él sabía hacerlo. Justo como sabía que derretía todas las defensas de la castaña, pero no esta vez.

Hermione se dejó caer sobre la cama con los ojos vidriosos, mirando a un punto fijo de la pared. Parecía estar pensando en algo que necesitaba toda su atención.

- Lo hiciste en sexto, cuando me besaste por primera vez. – Buscó algo bajo la cama a tientas mientras continuaba hablando. – Volviste a hacerlo al día siguiente, bajo el sauce, y el siguiente, y el siguiente. Y creo que definitivamente hiciste algo que no debías cuando apareciste en esta casa tres meses después de que acabáramos el colegio y me hiciste el amor en esta cama.

Le tendió al rubio la maleta de piel negra y desgastada que acababa de sacar con una sonrisa triste y éste, lejos de cogerla fijó sus ojos grises, más oscuros que nunca, en los café de ella.

- ¿Esta es la manera Gryffindor de decirme que se acabó?

- No hay nada entre nosotros que pueda acabarse, Malfoy. Ni sentimientos, ni un _te quiero_ por las mañanas, ni amistad. Supéralo. – Dejó caer la maleta al suelo y a Draco no se le escapó el detalle de que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, nítida. – Yo ya lo he hecho.

Cerró con un sonoro portazo la puerta de la habitación y se adentró en las profundidades del baño intentando contener el llanto, con las mejillas coloradas y los labios fuertemente apretados. Era irónico que terminaran así, después de todo. Las discusiones, los celos, las miles de anécdotas y las palabras hirientes quedarían reducidas a la nada cuando él saliera de su vida con las pocas pertenencias que guardaba en su apartamento en esa maleta.

Decididas a no dejarse vencer por la molesta voz que le hablaba a gritos (y se parecía misteriosamente a la de Harry) _–entra ahí dentro y dile que le quieres, maldita sea- _abrió el grifo de la ducha y se deshizo de la enorme camiseta como pudo. Su camiseta. De él. Con su olor, su esencia y su fanatismo por el color negro, Merlín, con Draco Malfoy impreso en cada fibra.

¿Cómo iba a olvidarle si no podía dejar de pensar en él?

- Te equivocas. – Diría que le había sorprendido la figura del rubio en el marco de la puerta, pero probablemente mentiría porque la verdad era que había escuchado sus pasos pausados mucho antes de que hiciera acto de presencia. – Si hay algo que puede acabarse y lo sabes, Granger. No dejaré que te deshagas de mí tan fácilmente después de años de práctica en perseguirte para martirizarte. No sería propio de mí.

Él era mucho más alto, fuerte e imponente que ella, pero eso no impidió que se ganara algún que otro empujón bastante malintencionado de la Gryffindor cuando intentó pasar por su lado sin dirigirle palabra.

- Ni lo sueñes. – Se limitó a decir el rubio mientras la perseguía por el largo pasillo, tarea bastante difícil, por cierto, dada la velocidad a la que esta se alejaba. Harto, se plantó delante de ella en tres zancadas desproporcionadas en escasos segundos, de manera que Hermione chocó contra su pecho y tuvo que posponer su plan de huida a regañadientes.

- ¿Por qué no me haces un favor y te buscas otro juguete sexual?

- Porque no me interesa ningún otro. – Normalmente eso hubiera sido suficiente para que Hermione esbozara una semi sonrisa con algo parecido al cariño bailando en sus ojos, pero esta vez era muy diferente. Lejos de alegrarla, el comentario pareció sumirla aún más en ese estado de amargura permanente y le dio la espalda a Draco, volviendo a alejarse esta vez escaleras abajo, rumbo a la puerta de salida. – Está bien, Granger, esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos.

Hermione se giró hacia él antes de abrir la puerta. Bien, iba progresando. Por lo menos no había intentando arrancarle el hígado de un mordisco por el tono prepotente con el que había dicho eso último. Así que¿por qué no tentar un poco más a la suerte?

Draco carraspeó antes de volver a hablar.

- Voy a preguntarlo una vez más y quiero respuestas¿qué-te-pasa?

Al pie de las escaleras, todos los músculos de la cara de la castaña parecieron tensarse al mismo tiempo. Eso no podía significar nada bueno.

- ¿Qué que me pasa? – dejó escapar una risita irónica más propia de la mismísima Bellatrix Black que de ella – Yo te diré lo que me pasa, grandísimo capullo. Pasa que soy una mujer como cualquier otra, tengo veinte años recién cumplidos y nunca he bailado un vals.

"Pasa que quiero que alguien me traiga el desayuno a la cama por las mañanas, que me mime y me diga cosas románticas como lo hacían en Pretty woman cuando acababan de hacer el amor.

Pasa, Draco Malfoy, que tonterías como cogerse de la mano por la calle el día de nuestro aniversario como pareja o lo que quiera que seamos no es ninguna tontería después de todo, que necesito que me digas lo guapa que estoy cuando me corto el pelo o llevo ropa nueva.

Pasa que quiero sentirme como una princesa el día de San Valentín, comer en un sitio caro y que me regales un collar horroroso para que yo pueda decirte que está bien, que lo importante es la intención y nos besemos bajo el cielo estrellado porque si, leo novelas rosa y Corazón de bruja, y en el fondo no soy más que otra adolescente frustrada que esperaba a su príncipe azul y en vez de eso se quedó con la rana.

Pasa que estoy harta de esperar a que una noche entres por esta puerta y me digas que me quieres por lo menos un poco porque¿sabes? si, eso que había encima de la mesa era una cena para dos, me he pasado todo el día aprendiendo como se tenía que rellenar un pollo y he tenido que meterle la mano en sitios que preferiría no mencionar.

Y todo lo que se te ocurre hacer es aparecer a las once de la noche con tu sex appeal y todo ese egocentrismo Malfoy y preguntarme si te he echado de menos cuando la respuesta es más que evidente."

Draco había ido avanzando pausadamente hacia ella sin que Hermione se percatara, así que esta vez la presencia del rubio a escasos centímetros de su cara _si_ le pilló por sorpresa. Dio un pequeño respingo y él sonrió, acercándose aún más.

El reloj de cucú volvió a sonar, eran las doce y media.

- Quince de febrero. – dijo - ¿crees que merezco una segunda oportunidad después de haber dejado pasar un día tan especial como éste antes de darte tu _collar horroroso_?

Hermione frunció el ceño y entonces, y solo entonces, reparó en que la maleta (maletas, en realidad) que habían junto a la puerta no eran las que le había preparado al rubio. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca, todavía sin estar demasiado segura de si era una broma de mal gusto o un sueño.

- ¿Vas a vivir aquí… conmigo? – preguntó a media voz.

- No, me gusta llevar toda mi ropa y objetos personales allá donde voy. – La ex Gryffindor sonrió ampliamente y pasó ambos brazos por detrás de su cuello. - Para hacer ejercicio, ya sabes.

Draco casi perdió el equilibrio cuando Hermione juntó sus labios con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, pero se no se quejó. Es más, cerró los ojos y separó la boca de buena gana mientras subía la mano por el estómago de la de los ojos color café y rozaba su lengua con la de ella sutilmente. Sonrió con suficiencia cuando ella le clavó las uñas en su espalda y gimió en su oído cuando lamió el hueco de su cuello con toda la parsimonia del mundo, después de todo no había prisa.

Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Se separaron después de lo que a Hermione le parecieron escasos segundos y fue ella la que habló.

- Ejercicio. – afirmó al mismo tiempo que se deshacía de la (molesta) camisa del rubio, despeinándole en el proceso.

Lo empujó hasta que quedó sentado en el sillón del salón en el que había estado esperándole toda la noche y la novela policíaca (que en realidad era rosa) cayó al suelo, pero no le dio mayor importancia.

- Si, ejercicio.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y fue depositando besos cortos por toda la superficie de su pecho blanquecino sin percatarse de que las manos de su ahora compañero de piso (y quién sabe, tal vez algo más) seguían en su pelo, inamovibles y sus ojos de acero no se perdían detalle de cada nueva expresión facial.

- Hermione.

- ¿Mhn?

- Te quiero.

Ella sonrió y volvió a besarle. Una, dos, tres veces, sin prisa. Porque tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

_El quince de febrero._

* * *

&&&

_Vale, ahora llega ese momento en el que yo os digo que me ha costado horrores terminar este one-shoot para el reto Dramione y que necesito –de verdad que si- vuestros comentarios para hacerme saber si ha merecido la pena el esfuerzo. O no. _

_La cuestión es que al final me ha salido de una largaría considerable y no sé si resultará increíblemente aburrido o interesante, así que,_

_¿ha merecido la pena? (tomároslo como una súplica porque lo es. Lo juro). _

_**Earwen Neruda**_


End file.
